


[Comic] Fascism

by potofsoup



Series: You are Why I'm Here [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve asks Bucky a tough question





	[Comic] Fascism

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180336763938/dornishjedi-potofsoup-what-if-i-said-to)


End file.
